Why Do I Want You?
by birdyaliceee
Summary: Charlie Loves her brothers best friend, but he is a player and she has to decided to either fall hard or remain in the dark about the kiss.
1. The Kiss

As i walked down the oak stairs in my house the smell of bacon hit me. I walked down the corridor into the kitchen to find my older brother Nathan and his beautiful best friend Daniel sitting at the island counter eating. When I entered the room neither of them acknowledged me so when I opened the cabinet to get my cereal, and I slammed the door, immediately drawing attention to myself. Daniels eyes connected with mine and a small smile graced his lips.

"Morning Charlie, mind making less noise? Got quite a bad hangover here." Daniel spoke with sarcasm in his voice! But as i have grown up practically living with the kid, we have the 'hate each other act' pretty much perfect. I say act because we don't actually hate each other, we sometimes walk home from school together and go out for lunch. As my parents died a couple of years ago I live with Nate (Nathan) my older brother. He's extremely protective of me, and if he even thought something was going on between me and Daniel, he would stop him coming to the house.

"Morning Daniel, i see your eating our food again.' I grinned sarcastically and turned to make myself a bowl of cereal"

I was wearing Skinny High Waist jeans and a checkered shirt that was unbuttoned with a small black top underneath, and as I walked to the fridge i could feel Daniels eyes looking at me. You may be thinking - Whats the big deal if Nathan knows you talk and hang out? Well Daniels 19 and i'm 17 and Daniel and Nathan are classed at the hottest boys in school and all the girls want them, they throw themselves at them like meat, and the boys enjoy it. They went to a big party last night and got so drunk I had to drive and pick them up at 3 in the morning Nathan was passed out on the back seat while Daniel was in the front with me trying to put his hand up my top. He wont remember though, but at least he doesn't see me just as Nate's little sister.

''I guess i'm driving you guys to school today?''

'If you don't mind sis, my heads killing me" I rolled my eyes and chuckled to myself.

**At School**

As i got out the car, Emma my best friend is sat up on her car bonnet across the Car park. She has white hair, which is down to her Hips with bright blue eyes and plump red lips. She is truly beautiful and she also has the biggest crush on Nate. I walked up to her car and interrupted her daydream. Her eyes darted to me.

"Hey Emma, What you thinking about?"

"You know, just me and Nates wedding" She said with a massive grin and winked

"Right we have to get to class or we will be late"

She hopped off her car and linked arms with me as we strolled into the main building. We passed groups of people until we approached the popular's, who hate me because i live with 'Nate Blackwood' the best jock in school. In that group was Hannah the slag, who slept with half the school including Daniel; Lexi the quite one who keeps to herself but everyone says she has another side; and Georgia the biggest bitch of them all.

"Awh Charlie, you look quite cowgirl today? Where did you get your outfit? From a farm?" Georgia Snickered

"At least i didn't get my outfit from a strip club" I smirked sarcastically and I heard a lot of muffled laughs from behind me I high-fived myself inside, her grin turned to anger and she turned and stormed off. We carried on walking down the corridor and i got to my lesson.

**-Beep Beep- **

I checked my phone and i had a text from Daniel.

'What you did back there was hot ;)'

'Piss off Daniel ;)'

"Phone please Miss Blackwood" I looked up too see my history teacher looking down at me, I reluctantly gave up my phone. This next hours going to be hell.

**AfterSchool.**

I opened the door and walked into the kitchen, I opened the fridge and got out the milk, Standing behind the door was Daniel. "Jesus Dan you nearly gave me a heart attack" I shook my head with disapproval

"Don't look so angry, you'll wrinkle this pretty face" He touched my face with the back of his hand, He always does this and it makes the butterfly's in my tummy take off. I turned around to the Cupboard to get out a glass as i felt his warm breath on my neck. "What are you doing Dan?" He inhaled my smell and put his hands on my hips. He started kissing up my neck to my ear. He whispers "You drive me insane Charlie, I cant hold it back anymore" He turned me around and smashed his lips into mine. For a while I was confused about what was happening, but then my lips took over and before i knew it, Daniel placed me on the kitchen surface. The kiss was deep and passionate and when he tongue enteredand it took it too a new level.

He reluctantly pulled out and looked into my eyes. "That was... Amazing". I was frozen, all I could do was nod. I had fallen for him and I know he will make me regret it.


	2. Shopping

-Next Day-

**(Charlies p.o.v) **

I got into my mini that my dad brought me for my 17th before he was killed, it was worn away inside and it smelt like me. I loved this car, it was my escape from everything. I can get in it at drive away from all the pain. I reach into the glove box and pull out my amber leaf pouch, i roll myself a cigarette and light it and the first drag is heaven.I know what your thinking... I'm the last person you expect to smoke? Well i got into the wrong crowd around sixteen and I've smoked ever since. My brother knows and has tried to make me quit, but its the only thing that takes away my stress and unwanted emotion. I haven't seen Dan since the kiss. I don't want to either, it was a mistake and I cant deal with that at the moment. I don't know how Dan feels about me. But i know how much he loves my brother and i would never want that to be ruined and we both know if anything were to happen between us, the friendship is well and truly over.

I stubbed out the cigarette and got out my car. I walked up to the front door and let myself into the house. I heard noise coming from the kitchen and i recognized the voices. I took out my phone and texted emma.

**Charlie -Brothers home with friends and i need company so get your ass over here now. + i have so much to tell you- **

I put my phone back into my pocket and i put on a brave face knowing who i would see when i walked into the kitchen. As i approached the door i heard Dan's voice and it sent shivers down my back. I walked in and all eyes were on me, Nathan looked at me with hard eyes. He knew where I've been and he was angry about it.

"I see you haven't Quit charlie" He said in a spiteful voice, i ignored him and went to the fridge and pulled out a beer. He doesn't like me drinking either, but this was just for effect. I wanted to annoy him further. I walked over to the draw to get the opener but Dan shifted himself in front of it. I looked up to him with a hard stare, he got the message and moved.

"So what, I'm not the perfect sister to the star jock? Sorry i cant live up to your standards Nate" I turned and headed for the door, and my phone vibrated in my pocket. Expecting it to be emma i pulled out my phone and opened the message."

**Dan-What's up? meet me in your room in 10?- **

I just slid my phone back into my pocket and headed for my room. When i was safely in my room i closed the door and went to my desk and pulled out my drawing pad and a pencil and just drew. Next thing i know i sensed a person behind me.

"I didn't know you could draw, your good..Really good." His voice was stern but it made shiver. I loved his voice, i feel safe when i hear it. I closed my pad and turned and stood up. "What do you want dan?" I tried to remove all emotion from my voice and i was doing pretty well. "What was up earlier charlie? You've started smoking again, i know you so well and this isn't you." His little speech pissed me off. I looked him directly in the eye...  
"Well You don't know me well at all then. I never gave up smoking, just became more secretive. I appreciate that you pity me, your best friends little sister... The girl who's parents were murdered but I'm fine being that, but i never want you to kiss me again, its bad to give a girl the wrong impression. I would appreciate it if you left and closed the door"  
My words were cold but they expressed how i felt and i needed to say them. He looked hurt and started to say something but stopped himself. He turned and left, and he took my strength with him. As soon as he was gone i fell to the ground and cried. My best friends smell filled the room and her arms were around me instantly. I snuggled into her. I spent A hour telling Emma about the kiss and what happened, she just listened.

**-That night- **

My phone vibrated on the bedside table.

_**Emma- OMG GUESS WHAT...WE JUST GOT INVITED TO A PARTY AND YOUR BROTHERS GOING... SHOPPING TIME BIATCCCH.**_

_**Charlie- Aahah i see your excited ;) lets go tomorrow, meet me at mine and ill drive us to the mall.**_

_**Emma- Ill be at yours at nine ;).**_


End file.
